


Peeled Away

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Pre-Canon. The aftermath of another attempt on Camilla's life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: 31 Days (2021), The Lemonade Cafe





	Peeled Away

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, January 1/You were born with a knife in your heart

There was a lump in his bed, Xander realized some time long after he should have checked his suite for unexpected guests. But he'd had other things on his mind, notes to make, and normally even when one of his siblings had slipped in to hide, they made their presence known before too long. 

Carefully, he peeled back thick, dark comforter and then the thinner blankets beneath, slowly revealing Camilla curled into the tightest ball she could make of herself, even with a dagger still clutched in one hand. 

Her good eye fluttered open, her expression went from terrified to relieved, and Xander... 

"Who?" he questioned. It did not matter. Until their father's women stopped fighting amongst themselves, it would not stop. He was not immune to the threats, either. He'd seen how Camilla's mother had watched him and plotted, even when she'd barely shown interest in the daughter she'd hoped to elevate. 

"Didn't say who she was working for," Camilla said softly. "But I didn't really take the time to find out, either." 

She sat up and offered Xander the dagger, which he accepted and set over on his bed-table. 

"Are you injured?" 

Camilla held up a bandaged arm. 

Too many times, he'd had to do the bandaging. Xander now kept on hand whatever simple things might be needed. But he was no healer. Hopefully this time the bandages were enough. 

"It isn't bad." She stretched and shifted and reached for Xander. 

They were not terribly close, most of the time. Xander had, at one point, actually seen her as a threat. But that had peeled away to this, and moments like these where he was the only one that she could safely turn to. 

Xander sat down on the bed and wordlessly pulled Camilla to him. He didn't know if he had any skill at comforting her, but he would try. 

"I'll see if I can find out anything." 

She settled with her head on his lap before sighing. 

"I will, too. This all needs to stop." 

Xander nodded agreement, even if Camilla couldn't see it. Their father certainly never tried to intervene, but there had to be a way-- 

Until then, he'd just do what he could in moments like these. 

They'd both lost too much already... 

His fingers combed through her hair. 

And he'd get stronger. She'd get stronger... 

Someday they'd find a way.


End file.
